My Sweet Prince
by dhargreeves
Summary: After what Loki had done, he was sentenced to the Asgard Prison. That wouldn t be so awful, but what happens when Thor announces him he is going to marry Jane ?


Odin´s furious voice was filling the throne room, the shouts echoed off the golden walls and Loki felt a throbbing ache in his head. He´d been through a lot of things lately and now, the only thing he really needed was sleep. But that wasn´t much possible, seeing that Odin was not done with his preach yet. Loki knew very well what he´d done, he didn´t have to hear it from his so-called ´father´ so he just stopped listening. What really interested him was his punishment. Yes, he destroyed Bifrost ( even though technically it was Thor ), and attacked Midgard with an army of Chitauri. These were the facts that even he couldn´t deny, yet he was not sorry for that. Why should he be ? It was mainly Odin´s fault. If he hadn´t been lying to Loki for centuries and liked him just a little bit, like father should like his son, none of these things would have happened. It was his fake family that made him act like this – he wanted a revenge and wanted to show them that he was good enough. And it was the same family that was now judging him.

After a while, Odin sat back on his throne, being silent and lost in thoughts, a deep frown set on his face. Frigga, his mother, was sitting next to him, her eyes scanning the ground. She wasn´t Loki´s real mother, now he knew that – and even though he despised Odin, he couldn´t bring himself to hate Frigga too. She maybe was the same liar as her husband, but oddly enough, Loki always felt that she loved and cared for him. Or he just wanted to believe in that. He was sure that after all those things he had done, she would never feel the same about him. He disappointed her terribly. And that was the only thing he was sorry about.

The only person who was staring directly at him was Thor. His blue eyes were examining Loki´s face silently, looking for any kind of emotion. But no, Loki wouldn´t let that happen. He knew that maybe Odin would put him to death and he was terrified of such punishment, but he wouldn´t show that to those people. Certainly not to his ´brother´. He was never comfortable with showing anyone how he felt because it´d make him too vulnerable. And now he couldn´t afford that. He would die with pride, if he had to. But Thor´s gaze wasn´t judging, neither hateful. There was some kind of sympathy in his eyes, something Loki couldn´t quite specify.

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by Odin´s strict voice.

´Loki... Laufeyson. You have done terrible things to not only the people of Asgard, but also to Midgardians. You behaviour is unacceptable. I have made my decision about your punishment. It would be only fair to execute you, but I know your mother and brother would not let me do that. And therefore, you are sentenced to the Asgard Prison. Your magic will be taken from you. And even if you try to use your abilities, it will not work. The walls of your cell are resistant to any kind of magic. You will stay there unless I say otherwise.´

So that was it. He wouldn´t be dead, but he wouldn´t be living either. The Asgard Prison was a terrible place where it was very easy to lose your mind. And he would be there for...centuries. Odin wouldn´t grant him amnesty, that was for sure. And being without his precious magic seemed even more unbearable. But he couldn´t do nothing about it now. Running away wouldn´t be the wisest thing to do, he was extremely exhausted from the Midgardian battle. And he was still thinking about Chitauri. They would find him and punish him way more painfully, and he didn´t want to risk that.

Loki remained silent, with his head down, waiting for the guards. They took him away from the severe faces of his so-called family, making their way to the prison. It wasn´t Loki´s first time there – he and Thor used to seek there when they were children, because they were curious how the captives looked like. But now, he was one of them, in this dark and cold place, a complete opposite to the bright throne room. Not that he minded, Loki always liked darkness. It was probably in his Jotun character. The old sorcerers really took away his magic, his skills, his power. It was an awful feeling being so... vulnerable. He knew that they didn´t take away everything, it wasn´t possible, but as Odin said – the walls of his cell really didn´t allow him to cast any kind of magic.

He didn ´t have any visitors for a long time. Maybe Odin prohibited visits, so Loki would suffer even more. But what if no one just wanted too see him ? He knew there were only two persons who would visit him – Frigga and Thor. But maybe they gave up on him, as everyone else did. Deep inside his heart, this thought hurt him a lot. He fought Thor, he told him they were not brothers anymore and he hated him, but he always believed that Thor would know it was a lie. He did hate Thor with a great passion, but as much as he hated him, he also loved him. Even though he would never, ever admit it.

Loki had no idea how long he was there. Maybe a few weeks, maybe a few months. But finally, he heard the heavy metal door being opened and saw a familiar face. It was his mother,who tried to smile but her attempt failed when she saw her once strong son, being now extremely weary.

´Mother !´ He was happy when she saw her, but right after he´d said that he realized she may not feel like his mother anymore. ´I mean, Frigga...´

Tears filled her eyes and she came closer to the prisoner. ´ Loki... you are such a fool...´ He truly was a fool when he thought she would still like him, and now he was angry with himself. But the woman kept talking. ´... if you think I´m not your mother anymore.´ And tears started to stream down her face as she hugged her younger son. Loki was firstly a bit shocked, but then he was shocked even more – he started to cry too. He hadn´t cried since he was a child, but now, in her strong embrace, he felt like nothing had happened and he was still that little kid, seeking comfort from his mother. After a while, Loki carefully broke the embrace and looked at Frigga.

´So...you are not angry at me ?´ Loki asked hopefully.

´Oh, Loki... I am, I truly am. I cannot understand how you could have done such terrible things. But I also know it was partly our fault. Me and your father... we shouldn´t have lied to you. It wasn´t fair. And I´m so sorry about that. But still, I want you to know that I love you as much as Thor. You two were always equal in my eyes.´ She stroked his cheek, being completely honest.

´ I know. And I thank you for that. But do not call Odin my father anymore. He never was. He never behaved like one, and he even wanted me dead.´

Frigga started to cry a little bit more, but Loki was now tearless, feeling stronger. ´ Oh, what happened to our family...´ He hugged her again, and they remained silent for a long time. They both knew that their family was in ruins, it was not necessary to talk about it anymore. At least he still had his mother. They sat down on a bench which was Loki´s bed, and started to talk about what happend on Midgard. Loki told her everything about the Avengers and Chitauri and she listened to him, not trying to judge or punish him. She just wanted to know what happened, because Odin never told her anything and Thor didn´t want to talk about it.

When he was done, silence filled the stone walls once more. Frigga was thinking about everything her son told her, but Loki started to feel uncomfortable and broke the silence.

´ How´s Thor ? ´ He wanted to ask this question as soon as she stepped into his cell, being curious why Thor hadn´t visited him yet. His mother looked at him a with a forced smile. ´He is... fine, I suppose. He´s been helping with repairing Bifrost lately, they have done a great job, it will be usable again very soon.´ Loki nodded, slightly disappointed by her answer. So his brother didn´t have time to visit him because of that stupid Bifrost. Frigga saw Loki´s expression, and quickly added - ´But he misses you.´

´ Did he say that ? ´ Loki was skeptical. ´Not really. But I know him, Loki, believe me, I know he does. Even though...´ Frigga suddenly realized what she´d said, or was about to say, and rather stopped talking. But Loki was insistent. ´Even though what ? Tell me.´ His tone was calm, but he felt far from being calm. What was happening ?

´ Loki... After Thor had saved Midgard and even Asgard, Odin decided it was the right time for Thor to become a king. And he also thought a king should have a queen. When Bifrost is usable again, Jane Foster will visit Asgard... on Odin´s invitation.´ So that was the reason. Thor hand´t been only busy, he had also been preparing for her arrival. Loki couldn´t believe it. How could Thor love her ? What was so great about her ? She should be a queen ? That couldn´t be possible, it must have been some kind of trick, a joke. Deep inside Loki knew this day was about to come someday, but why so quickly ?

It hit him harder than he expected. His feelings towards his brother were always strong, even if he tried to supress them, they´d always been there. And for a while he thought Thor was feeling the same, but apparently it was not true. Frigga noticed Loki´s puzzled look, and she immediately knew what he was thinking of. She wasn´t blind, she saw the way Loki was looking at Thor and vice versa. But before she could say anything, a guard came into the cell and informed them she had to go. They said goodbye swiftly and she promised him a visit very soon.

For the next days, Loki couldn´t think about anything else than Thor and his...wedding. He remembered the afternoon near the river, when they were much younger and definetely less wise. Loki always knew he liked Thor more than he should and that day proved that Thor was feeling the same way. They never talked about it, never mentioned it, but both remembered it very well. But Loki was now in serious doubts about their relationship.

Being tortured by these thoughts, he really started to think he was losing his mind. How could he have allowed such a thing ? To like someone that much ? He wished he could despise Thor as much as Odin... but he couldn´t.

When he believed Thor would never speak to him again, something unexpected happened. His brother, the God of Thunder, paid him a visit. They were staring at each other for what felt like a century, when Thor finally broke the silence. ´Brother... I´m glad to see you.´ He smiled, still not looking away.

´Good to see you too. But what brings you here ?´ Loki´s tone was rather formal, emotionless. That disappointed Thor, he thought Loki would like to see him after such a long time. But no, his younger brother was still as cold as ice. ´Well.. I wanted to see you.´ He made a few steps towards Loki, not really knowing how to tell him the real purpose of his visit. Not that he didn´t want to just see him..He wanted to see him so badly the whole time Loki was imprisoned, but he decided not to. It´d make everything even more complicated.

´ Really ? I should feel blessed, I suppose.´ Loki was ridiculously sarcastic, which hurt Thor. Was Loki still angry because of what happened on Midgard ? Yes, it was Thor´s fault he was in this prison now, but it was still better than being punished by Chitauri. Thor hoped Loki would understand that. But obviously, he didn´t.

´Loki, I didn´t came here to quarrel with you. I ... wanted to tell you something important.´ Thor moved even closer to the God of Mischief, who looked slightly dubious. ´ So go on, tell me that important thing, dear brother.´ Loki´s blue eyes were unreadable, his gaze intense. ´ We managed to repair Bifrost. And All-Father invited ... Jane Foster on Asgard. He thought it would be beneficial if an Aesir married a Midgardian woman. It will improve the Asgard-Midgard relationship after what... you have done.´

Loki´s expression didn´t change on the outside, but hearing this from Thor´s lips hit him harder than anything else. So it was inevitable, Thor would marry that awful human and he would rot here in this cell. This wasn´t how Loki imagined his future. He tried to supress all his feelings, something which he was good at, and spoke with a neutral voice. ´Well, I should congratulate you then.´

But Thor didn´t look like a happy groom at all. He made a frustrated noise and looked at his brother seriously. ´I want you to be there. I want you to be by my side. I... need you there.´ The almighty Thor looked more like a lost puppy, Loki thought. But it was a shock for him. Why would Thor want him there ? He didn´t want to be a part of the ceremony, he couldn´t stand it. ´ But I´m imprisoned, I cannot go anywhere.´

´I told father that I want you there. And he agreed. You will be a few days with us again. We´ll be a family again. And when I become king, I´ll rescind your imprisonment. I can´t guarantee you´ll have your magic back, but at least you won´t be here.´

´Why would you do that ? Did you forgive me ? And do you believe me I won´t do that again ?´ Loki was intrigued and suspicious. Thor was suddenly acting as if nothing had happened. The God of Thunder only smirked, and said : ´ Because I believe everyone needs a second chance.´ He started to walk away and when he was at the door, he turned to Loki.

´And yes, brother. I forgave you.´ And he left his brother alone and confused.

So today was the big day, Loki thought. He was back in his chambers, which was the only good thing about this whole nonsense. Odin wasn´t very happy that Loki was free again, but Thor assured him nothing bad would happen. And even Frigga was sure Loki wouldn´t do anything reckless. They believed him too much. If he had his magic, he´d turn this whole masquerade into a disaster and then escape somewhere far, far away.

He was sitting in his comfortable chair, reading one of his favourite books, when someone knocked. Loki stood up with a displeased sigh and opened the door, finding there his brother. ´Thor.. what are you doing here ? Shouldn´t you be preparing ?´ Thor didn´t even ask and entered the room, looking somehow nervous. Loki closed the door with another sigh and looked at his brother with a cocked eyebrown. ´I´ve still got a plenty of time, the ceremony begins in four hours.´

They were facing each other, and Loki had no idea why Thor came. ´ What do you want ?´ He asked him directly, but Thor remained silent. He started to move towards Loki carefully, as if he was afraid Loki would disappear if he came closer. After a few more steps they were standing very close. Too close, for Loki´s liking. His brain was telling him to move away, but he couldn´t. He felt Thor´s warm hand on his cheek, the touch being electric.

´Do you really don´t know what I want, brother ?´ Thor´s thumb stroked his cheek and he couldn´t take it anymore. He turned away, showing the thundergod his back. ´I´m not your brother. I never was.´ His tone was bitter, and his words hurt. But that was the intention, to hurt the other man, as much as he had hurt him.

´Loki, don´t... I don´t care for your origin, you´ll always be my brother. You are everything to me, why don´t you see it ? I know I was selfish, and I cared only for myself and I always thought I could take you for granted but when I lost you... I realized how much you meant to me. I know I hurt you, and you suffered a lot, but please... let me get it right.´

Loki still didn´t dare to face Thor, not after those words. And he knew it wasn´t right, Thor shouldn´t be standing here, not now, not when he was about to marry. ´I think... you should leave.´ Was all Loki could reply, but that didn´t satisfy his brother. Thor turned Loki a little bit harshly to face him, looking deeply in his eyes. But he couldn´t find there anything, as usually. Why was it always like this ? He was considering whether he should tell him this or not for a long time, and when he finally had the guts, Loki´s response was poker face and silence. Oh, and he told him to leave. But no, he wouldn´t leave, not this time. When he wanted to continue speaking, Loki suddenly started to talk.

´Why are you even telling me this ? You´re supposed to get married today, to a woman you love. Forget everything what was between us. I can be your brother, if you insist, but that´s all that I can offer you.´ Only a few moments earlier, Loki had wanted to destroy this day, so his brother´s wedding would be a disaster. But when Thor suddenly came in and told him those things, he realized it wasn´t right. Thor loved that human woman and Loki would always be just the second one. And he was sick of being the second one his whole life.

´I don´t love Jane. Well, maybe I do, but...it´s different. She helped me a lot, and I´m sure she will be a good queen, but she will never be the same for me as you are. I love you Loki, I´ve always had, I was just a coward not to admit it.´

Before Loki could even react, Thor caught the back of his neck, drew him closer and kissed him. His lips were soft, just as Loki remembered them. He tried to fight it, to pull away, but Thor wouldn´t let him. His grip was strong, and Loki would lie if he said he didn´t like it. After a few struggling seconds he gave in and parted his lips a little bit. Thor´s tongue made it´s way to Loki´s mouth, kissing him more passionately, one hand in the soft black curls, while the other was gripping his brother´s gorgeous ass.

Loki moaned into Thor´s mouth, holding him tightly around his neck, while the blond started to unbutton his black shirt slowly. Thor suddenly broke the kiss, and moved his lips on Loki´s pale neck, sucking and biting the soft skin, which made Loki moan even more. The thundergod got rid of his shirt, and started pulling him towards the large bed in centre of the room. For just one brief moment, the younger brother thought how bad this was. They´d never gotten this far before, but he didn´t complain. He let Thor lay him on the bed, still holding him tightly, afraid of losing him again. They shared another kiss, this time more forceful, and oh god, it felt so goddamn ´s thigh rested between Loki´s legs, slightly pressing his erection, making him gasp and close his eyes.

The black-haired lad started to feel a little bit uncomfortable in his tight pants, which wasn´t overlooked by Thor, who gladly undressed the man lying beneath him. Loki realized he was now completely naked, and a blush coloured his pale cheeks. Thor smiled, and kissed his brother´s forehead. ´You are perfect.´He reassured him, to which Loki smiled awkwardly, still a little bit embarrassed. It wasn´t like he had a low self-esteem, he was just really uncomfortable with being naked in someone else´s company. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable again. But the he thought it was Thor who was with him, the only person whom Loki actually trusted. And loved.

A low moan escaped Loki´s swollen lips when Thor suddenly started to fist his throbbing cock, making him groan even more with every stroke. Their lips collided into another bruising kiss, rough and hot, and Loki knew he was very close, but he didn´t want it end so quickly. He broke the kiss and looked at his brother with feral hunger in his eyes. Thor didn´t need to know anything more, Loki´s glance was enough for him to know what to do. He parted his legs, exposing him even more, and undressed himself with a few swift moves. He slipped his long finger in the orifice and moved it around in gentle circular strokes, trying to be tender despite his extremely growing need to fuck his panting brother. It wasn´t very comfortable, in fact it hurt terribly, Loki thought, especially when Thor added second finger and was now scissoring him. After a few painful moments, Loki´s body got used to the pressure, and eventually started enjoing it. This was a signal for Thor to pull his slick fingers out, and press the tip of his hard cock to Loki´s hole.

Slowly, he began to slide in, which hurt even more, making the trickster gasp and arch, taking a few moments to adjust and regain control of his blond waited patiently, and when Loki pulled his head down to kiss him, he took that as a signal to move. His hips built a steady rhythm that Loki eased into, eventually hitting the sweet spot inside the younger one´s body, making his eyes fill with lust. ´Faster.´ He commanded, and Thor gladly satisfied his demand, thrusting deeply and desperately into Loki´s hot body. They were both moaning with desire, kissing harshly, and Loki thought he saw stars when Thor started to jerk him off. It didn´t take long for Loki to come all over their bellies with a loud groan, which made Thor´s thrusts even more erratic, until he reached his own climax, fingernails digging into Loki´s hips. He collapsed beside the trickster, trying to steady his breathing.

He looked at his younger brother, who had a playful smirk set on his lips, something Thor had never seen before. He pulled Loki´s body against his own and placed a soft kiss on his reddish cheek, looking at him intently. ´ I probably should annul the whole ceremony.´

´ And what would you say ? That you don´t want to marry because of me ? No, Thor, you can´t do that. You will go there, and I will stand by your side, as I promised.´ Loki´s voice was a a little bit hushed, but he meant it, because he was certain that his relationship with Thor wouldn´t change after this, not even when he would be married.

Thor looked skeptical, but finally nodded. ´ But promise me this wasn´t the first and also the last time.´ And yes, now he was even more sure and Thor would be always here for him. That Thor is his, and always would be and now he was his number one. He was no longer the second. And who knows what would happen to the queen when he had his magic back ? The future suddenly seemed a bit brighter. ´I promise.´ Said Loki, kissed his beloved brother, and burried his face against the other´s neck.


End file.
